


2035

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: The year is 2035 and the world has been ravaged by a virus for 18 years, one last fight is all Kara Grant: the leader of the remaining survivors needs to end this nightmare.





	2035

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot series featuring Kara and once again this time it will feature a vote on who Kara ends up with:  
> Lena.  
> Lucy.  
> Diana.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

2035:

The year of 2035 was dark and unforgiving, the planet earth’s population had been wiped out by a virus that turned most of the population into flesh eating monsters, mutating most too, a handful of survivors all over the planet survived the best way they could.

They fought against their extinction but without a real leader… there was no hope.

That is until they turned to Kara Grant, Kara had lead her group of survivors to safety from National city with no casualties so turning to her was the most obvious choice seeing as how it was her that founded the colony of ‘Salvation’

Since the founding of Salvation; Kara and her fellow survivors became more and more determined to find a way to beat this nightmare.

It all hinged on today, the last battle.

Salvation was under heavy attack, the mutations known as Brutes had smashed through the walls, Brute’s were hulking beasts with 2 heads and metal fists, the undead poured through the breaches of the destroyed walls.

The non-essential of the civilians was evacuated before the final attack and right now Alex Danvers, Kara’s best friend was in command mean whilst back in National City Kara was leading her own team.

They had discovered a way to beat the nightmare, to end it once and for all the answer lay at Luthor Corp.

Luthor Corp was a private military corporation that was working on the virus before the project was scrapped, but the head of the project did not take the news of his life’s work being scrapped well so he unleashed the virus which started this all.

Kara and her team breached the main lobby of Luthor Corp and headed down into the main lab where the virus was created, this was it for them… once they reached the main lab, mixed the cure and used it… that was it.

Kara and her team entered the main lab, Kara pointed to the lab on the opposite side of the room “There… there is the lab” she pointed, they began to make their way around slowly until a loud roar sounded and a blood-soaked beast landed before them.

Kara raised her assault rifle and aimed it, smirking at it “Round 3 Maxwell?” she asked and the beasts roared as it’s razor-like claws extended.

“Everyone run, get to the lab… I’ll keep Mr Lord here busy” Kara ordered and they ran towards the lab as Kara opened fired, unloading the entire clip of her M4 assault rifle into the mutation.

Bullets seemed to do no trick though and the mutation backhanded Kara hard sending her flying through a nearby glass window leading into one of the offices, Kara groaned painfully as she got back to her feet and found that her gun was busted from the force of the hit the mutated Maxwell Lord hit her with.

Drawing her pistol, she unloaded her clip into it again and it simply laughed though as the bullets hit it but hardly any damaged.

Kara ran over to the nearest desk and jumped onto it before flipping over the mutations head, when she landed she spin kicked it in the face making it roar in pain as she knocked 3 of its teeth out.

Mean whilst back at Salvation:

The undead was overwhelming the place, they had breached the walls and were advancing further, luckily the brutes were down but the damage was done, the undead was piling through the breaches in the walls.

Alex and the survivors were fighting for their lives, J’onn jammed his combat knife straight through one of the undead heads and shot another with his pistol before removing his knife and began to use his assault rifle again.

“Alex, we got to fall back!” J’onn yelled over the sounds of the gunfire.

“No, we stand our ground!” Alex yelled back and continued to fire, the survivors were burning through ammo.

Alex was determined to hold the ground as best as she could as the undead poured through the breaches.

“Alex, we’re burning through ammo!!!” J’onn shouted.

Alex still was not listening “No, we hold the line!” Alex shouted back.

She was not being stubborn, she had faith… faith in her best friend to save the day and that was all she needed to keep going, all she needed was to hold out a little bit longer.

Back with Kara:

Kara ducked and dodged the mutated Maxwell Lords strikes and punched it hard, mean whilst one of the team members was working on the cure, mixing everything she needed to make it work.

Kara eventually managed to get the upper hand and jammed a frag grenade down Maxwell Lords mutated mouth and took cover, his head exploded and his body dropped to the floor dead without his head which was in bits all over the place.

Kara turned to her team and smiled “Chloe, how long till the cure is ready?” she asked.

Chloe smiled and pulled the yellow liquid from the machine “Oh it’s ready, unfortunately it won’t be used” she turned and shot the 3 other soldiers in the heads before they even had a chance to raise their gun.

Kara raised hers and aimed for Chloe’s head but Chloe raised the yellow liquid “I wouldn’t, you shoot me and I drop this down here… you fail and salvation falls” Chloe said.

“If I let you go… Salvation falls, I won’t let that happen” Kara growled.

“You really going to shoot your own sister Kara” Chloe asked.

“Why Chloe? Why do this?” Kara asked her sister.

“Why?” Chloe asked incredulously “I spent my entire life watching mom, watched her fuss over you, the perfect daughter whilst I was treated like a nobody… you stole her love from me” Chloe screamed “Before you came along, I was the daughter she doted on every second, but then she fell pregnant with you and I was all but forgotten!!!” Chloe was losing her temper.

“That is not true, mom loved you” Kara replied.

“Oh yeah, why didn’t she help me when I needed her? She was never there for me” Chloe whimpered before glaring at Kara with so much hate in her eyes “But you, she was always there for you” Chloe spat.

She aimed her gun for Kara’s head “So what’s the choice: Let me go and lose Salvation, or kill me and risk destroying the cure and lose Salvation?” Chloe asked.

Kara was conflicted, could she kill her own sister? But then again… Could she let Salvation fall and watch the woman she loved become a zombie?

Could she choose?

Her mind flashed back to when this all started… 18 years ago, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, next part will be up tomorrow.


End file.
